


Life Happens

by paper_back_writer



Series: Not Looking 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Issues, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Teacher Jared, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen wake up, mated...and all they know about each other are their first names. </p><p>- Sometimes life happens when you're planning other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Happens

Jared walked into the locker room with his head down, ignoring the cacophony - it sounded like it should be coming from 100 kids, not twenty - marking the sheets in his hand with a sharpie. Crossing off names, making big loopy arrows and notes in his small tight handwriting. He hadn't officially started his new job yet but Steve was letting him come in anyway to learn the ropes a couple of days a week.  
  
The boys were finishing up after practice, the air thick with steam and Axe, the sound of their chatter and laughter bouncing off the walls. He wasn't really paying attention to any of it, until one of the boys passing in front of him said, "'Night, Coach." Jared looked up and mumbled goodnight, remembering the kid's name at the last second, before the significance of it caught in his chest.  
  
He never thought he would be satisfied with this. A part time, assistant coach in a small school no-one had ever heard of. But it felt so right, felt like he'd finally found his place. If he couldn't be on the field then this was definitely where he should be. He couldn't help smiling to himself.  
  
Jared's chest puffed up with pride and satisfaction, and he glanced around the room at the last of the stragglers getting their things together. He was about to head into the office to pack up himself, when his attention was caught by a pair of laces.  
  
The laces belonged to Aaron. Smart kid, popular, decent pitcher, always draped in a cheerleader whenever Jared saw him in the halls. And, of course, the bully that was making Isaac’s life a misery.  
  
Jared shouldn't have favorites, there's no 'i' in team and all that, but after the heart to heart they had on the day Jared first arrived at the school, he couldn't help but look out for the kid. He didn't single him out for any special treatment but it was clear things weren't good at home, so he tried to be a little more Alpha with him than the other kids, in the hopes it would ground him, give him something to focus on. He wasn't sure if it was working but Isaac hadn't assaulted any more lockers as far as he was aware.  
  
Aaron seemed to be having trouble with his laces. Tying, untying, retying. Jared's curiosity was piqued, especially as Aaron didn't appear to be looking at his feet at all, his eyes slanted up, looking through his floppy, preppy bangs. Jared sidled a little closer, trying to get into a position where he could look down Aaron's eye-line. His heart clenched when he finally saw what Aaron was looking at. Isaac was struggling to yank his bag from his locker, laughing at whatever the boy next to him was saying. When he reached his arm around his friend's neck and pulled him close, Aaron looked away, his shoulders slumping, angrily tightening the laces on his trainers like they'd done something to deserve it.  
  
Jared couldn't quite believe it for a second, wasn’t quite sure if what he was seeing was right. But then everything seemed to suddenly make sense. He walked slowly up to where Aaron was looking down, scowling and muttering to himself. He was so preoccupied that he didn't seem to notice Jared at all. Eventually, Jared stuck out his foot and toed at the bag lying underneath the bench where Aaron had fixed his eyes. "You need a hand there?"  
  
Aaron stood up with a jolt, then swallowed and shook his head, bending back down to tie the other shoe, trying not to look guilty. "No, I'm good, Coach." He scooped up his bag and started to walk away, but when Jared leant into his path, he pulled up, rocking back on his heels.  
  
Jared said low, "Y'know, you could just talk to him." Aaron looked up, color flushing over his cheeks, jaw going slack. Jared smiled very slightly and shrugged. "I just mean...you're a little old to be pulling his pigtails, don't you think?"  
  
Jared half expected the boy to bolt. Teenage feelings weren't exactly the easiest topic of conversation and certainly not with an adult that he barely knew, so Jared was a little taken aback when Aaron actually took a step back and let out a huge defeated sigh.  
  
"I really don't think...I mean..." He glanced over his shoulder at Isaac laughing and chatting with his friends. He let out another massive sigh and turned back. "He's that, and well, I'm...I really don't think he'd be interested in me."  
  
Jared nodded and tried to resist the urge to high-five himself for finally getting to the bottom of the situation. "Yeah, you're right. There's a distinct possibility that could happen. But don't you think Isaac deserves to decide that for himself?"  
  
Aaron looked at his feet and shrugged. Jared wanted to thump him or shake him or both but sounded calm and casual when he said, "Well, at least give it a try. Be nice." He looked down at the shuffling kid and rolled his eyes. "Well, at least stop being a jerk to him...see how that works."  
  
Aaron shrugged again. "I don't mean to be. I try not to, I just..." He looked over his shoulder again, watching Isaac pull on his jacket. He looked up at Jared, pleading with his eyes. "You won't say anything to him? To anyone?"  
  
Jared looked horrified. "Oh God, no. No, this is between the two of you." He wanted to say more, to be reassuring, but this was hardly his area. He tried to think about what Kim would say in his shoes. "But I do think you should talk to him. Even if it doesn't go the way you want it to, I still think it'll make you feel better. Make you both feel better. I know _friends_ isn't where you want this to end up but that would be better than this, don't you think?"  
  
Aaron nodded and tried to smile. Jared clapped him on the shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief as he left, hoping he said the right thing. Of course, he knew Aaron making nice was only half the solution. Jared stood for a second before deciding to at least give the other side of the equation a hand. Which would either make things better, or much, much worse.  
  
"Isaac!" He didn't call out too loud but it got the boy's attention. Isaac told his friends he'd meet them outside and then followed Jared further back into the room, hopefully out of earshot of anyone lingering unseen.  
  
"Coach? What's up?"  
  
Jared suddenly felt awkward and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked into Isaac’s concerned face. "Okay, this might sound a bit...I want you to do something for me." Isaac’s mouth quirked up but he looked uneasy. Jared laughed. "God, that sounds...nevermind. Look, I just wanted...if Aaron comes to you and tries to be nice, can you please just give him a chance?"  
  
Isaac’s mouth dropped open and he tilted his head to one side. "Aaron? Aaron, can't-stand-my-guts Aaron?" Jared nodded but Isaac couldn't quite grasp it. "Why in the hell...? Oh god, did you say something to him?"  
  
Jared sighed and tipped his head back. "No! No, I would never...okay, look he said something to me that made me think he wants to stop being such an...Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that if he tries to be nice or just...normal, that you don't throw it back in his face."  
  
Isaac scoffed. "Yeah well, it's not like he wouldn't deserve it."  
  
"Which is why I'm telling you not to."  
  
" _Telling_ me?"  
  
"Don't make me say it, Isaac."  
  
"Ah, crap." Isaac rubbed his knuckles along the line of his jawline and sighed. "Okay, then."  
  
Jared looked down at him seriously. "You'll give him a chance?"  
  
Isaac took a deep breath and met his gaze. "Yes, Alpha."  
  
Jared smiled and cupped the back of Isaac’s neck. "Good boy. You know I only want what's best for the both of you?"  
  
Isaac nodded. "Yeah. I know. We done?"  
  
Jared nodded and shook him slightly before releasing his hold. Isaac grinned widely at him and jogged away, calling out to his friends. Jared watched him go and prayed he'd done the right thing.  
  
  


 

~•~

  
  
  
  
Jensen spotted Kim in the queue through the window of the coffeeshop and waved nervously. She beamed back at him and beckoned him in. It was lunchtime so the place was crowded, warm despite the air-con. She hugged him tight, like she always did, and asked, "So what will you have?" before sending him off to find a table.  
  
Jensen found a small one right in the corner, and took the chair that meant his back was against the wall. Defensible space, Chris always called it. Had called it. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. He and Jared had spent a lot of time in her company, but this was the first time they'd met when it was just the two of them. It felt weird but good.  
  
He had been a little nervous about calling her in the first place but she'd sounded genuinely happy to hear from him, and when she suggested meeting for coffee in her lunch break, he really wanted to go.  
  
Jared had been sat up against the headboard, bare chested, engrossed in a novel when Jensen came out of the bathroom, clasping his hands together, and stood at the foot of the bed. Jared looked up without raising his head.  
  
Jensen cleared his throat. "I was wondering if it would be okay for me to meet Kim for coffee tomorrow?"  
  
Jared straightened up and lay the book in his lap. And then he just sat there, looking at Jensen, not saying a word. Jensen knew what he'd done and blushed a little. They were trying, but communication was still a work in progress.  
  
Jensen sighed and tried again. "I'm going for coffee with Kim tomorrow."  
  
Jared smiled, picked up his book and scanned the page to find his place. "That sounds good. You need me to drive you?"  
  
Jensen couldn't help grinning and climbed onto the bed, pushing Jared's legs apart through the light sheet covering them. "No, I can get the bus." He settled down on his front, making Jared raise his book in the air. He pulled the sheet down, letting it drag over Jared's mass of curls and half-hard cock. "I could come and meet you later, if you need to go into the office, and you could drive me home?"  
  
Jared started to say, "That sounds like a good idea." But the last couple of words were lost in a groan as Jensen sucked him into his throat and swallowed.  
  
Kim banged the tray down on the table a little too enthusiastically, making the mugs slop coffee over the sides, and yanked Jensen out of his reverie.  
  
She hissed at her clumsiness and asked, "What are you daydreaming about?" Jensen grinned and Kim barked out a laugh. "Oh God! Do you two never stop? Christ, you're like rabbits."  
  
Jensen laughed and grabbed some napkins to help mop up the tray. "I guess we're still in that honeymoon period thing."  
  
Kim smiled and slid into her seat. "Yeah? How's that working out for you?" Her tone was half serious and it made Jensen's skin pink up.  
  
He shrugged. "Well...I guess _that_ side of things is pretty much perfect..."  
  
Kim caught the hesitation and stopped unloading the tray, mug in mid air, prompting him as much with the movement of her head as her probing, "But?"  
  
Jensen smiled shyly and shook his head. "It's better, it is...but we're still both working on it. I think we both want the same things, it's just...we'll get better at talking about it, I know we will."  
  
Kim reached over and squeezed his hand briefly before sliding a mug of coffee and a muffin in front of him. "You'll both do just fine, Hon. You're both intelligent, kind...and head over heels for each other. It'll work itself out."  
  
Jensen smirked down at his muffin, picking at the paper cup and slowly unwrapping it. "He's started doing this thing. He prints off college applications and prospectus pages, and just leaves them lying around the place."  
  
Kim huffed out a laugh. "Well, at least that's something. One day you do need to have a conversation..."  
  
"Oh, no..." Jensen looked up smiling. "That's the thing. We did talk. I told him I needed to think things over before I decided what I wanted to do. I think it's just his way of letting me know that he'll support me whatever."  
  
Kim shook her head. "Dorks. The pair of you." She regarded him for a second, then asked gently, "So, what's holding you back? I know you have the move coming up.."  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much done, apart from the actual moving, and the new place is going to be great, it's just..." He glanced up at Kim through his lashes. "Don't laugh, okay." Kim shook her head and made a serious face even though she was biting into her muffin. Jensen sighed. "Well...my heat is in a couple of months and I just thought...I don't know. I know getting pregnant so soon might be a bad idea but..."  
  
Kim's eyes went comically wide. She swallowed hard, and it looked painful, but her face was ecstatic when she whispered, "A baby! Oh God, that would be wonderful! But yes, I can see why you might be apprehensive about it but oh my God, a baby!"  
  
Jensen laughed. "Well, I don't want to get my hopes up. But I don't want to start back at school only to have to quit again if I get knocked up."  
  
Kim reached out and took hold of his wrists with both hands. "Intelligent, kind and really very practical. I think this is a good, sensible choice...that you should talk over with your mate." She pointedly raised an eyebrow at him. Jensen smiled and nodded and acted suitably cowed.  
  
Kim sat back in her chair and pulled her coffee towards her. "Well, it sounds like you have everything pretty much under control, so what was the big emergency? I get the impression I'm kinda redundant as far as help goes?"  
  
Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. "This might sound a bit...ridiculous but..." He shifted in his seat and took a breath. "Jay spoke to his mom finally."  
  
Kim nodded. "Well, that's good. Took him long enough but still..."  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
Jensen sighed. "Jay's parents. They're coming. To visit. After we move."  
  
Kim's mouth fell open as Jensen was talking, then she swallowed, and said, "You mean his mom is coming?"  
  
Jensen shook his head. "No. No, they're _both_ coming. Jay's not happy about it..."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"But he really does want to see his mom."  
  
Kim shrugged. "I guess he does. But still, not sure where I come into this, Kiddo."  
  
Jensen blushed and stuttered out, "I need you to...to teach me...how to do it...to be a proper Were...a proper mate...I just don't..."  
  
Kim looked at him wide eyed and then reached out a hand to stop him. "Whoa, whoa! Where is this coming from?"  
  
Jensen swallowed and shook his head. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to...I was raised by humans. The only stuff I've learnt about Weres is what I've read on Wikipedia, for Christ's sake.  
  
"And I know you think I should just ask Jay but really, he doesn't get it. There's stuff, simple stuff that he just takes for granted that I should know but I don't. But it doesn't occur to him to tell me."  
  
Jensen sighed. "I know Jay doesn't care but I do. I don't want to show him up, Kim. Not in front of his family. I know his dad is a hard ass and I really don't want to do anything to make things worse between them."  
  
He took a deep breath and slumped back in his chair. "I feel like I'm the idiot that's gonna try to eat the fish course with the salad fork, and start an international incident, or something."  
  
Kim snorted. "So you want me to be the Henry to your Elisa? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
Jensen smiled wide, looking up at her through his lashes. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. But maybe without all the singing and stuff."  
  
"Oh, but that would be the best bit!" Kim's face lit up with excitement and Jensen couldn't help but laugh, and finally relax. "Okay, then Kiddo, where do you want to start?"  
  
Jensen sighed. "I don't know. I guess...what do I call him?" Kim looked at him quizzically, so he clarified, "Jared's dad. Do I call him 'dad' or 'Jeff' or 'Alpha'? 'Cause he's not my Alpha, but then is he Jared's Alpha? 'Cause Jared is an Alpha but then does his dad being an Alpha mean he's even more Alpha than Jared?"  
  
Kim winced and held up both hands to stop the torrent. When Jensen clamped his lips shut, she let out a long breath. "Wow! Yeah, we definitely have some work to do. But for now – Maybe just stick to Mr Morgan until he tells you otherwise."  
  
  


 

~•~

 

  
  
  
Eight days before the movers arrive, Jared muttered a snarky comment about Jensen being a grumpy bitch under his breath. Jensen punched him so hard in the chest, it left a bruise that lasted a week.  
  
•  
  
Five days before the movers arrive, Jared came home to find Jensen sobbing in the bathroom. It took him nearly an hour to persuade him to open the door. Jared picked up his mate and carried him to bed, cradling him until he fell asleep and thinking that moving house shouldn't be this stressful.  
  
•  
  
Three days before the movers arrive, Jared didn't so much wake up, as get torn from unconsciousness by his wolf, his heart pounding in his chest, covered in sweat. The clock said 4am, but the bed was empty. Jared's wolf flung him down the hallway towards the living area. Jensen was standing naked in the middle of the room, wide eyed, staring at nothing. He span around when he sensed Jared, and started to shift, his eyes glowing, teeth lengthening. At first, Jared wasn't sure what the hell was driving them both until he registered what he was smelling.  
  
"You're...?"  
  
Jensen just growled and started to hunch down onto the ground.  
  
Jared cursed under his breath, the sight of the glistening slick on Jensen’s thighs making his claws lengthen. Jensen was almost fully shifted, green eyes burning from across the room. The heady scent coming off him was overwhelming now that Jared was shifting too. Every thought that wasn't 'Jensen' evaporated.  
  
Jared lowered his body, bracing himself for what was coming next. Fucking his mate was one thing. Actually mating an omega in heat...well, there was a first time for everything.  
  
•  
  
Two hours before the movers arrive, Jared groaned, his head tipped back against the seat of the couch. He'd managed to lay out a bath towel this time, ignoring the keen in Jensen's voice as he cursed Jared's practicality. Now the sweat was pouring off him, Jared felt relieved he'd taken the extra seconds. It would save time later trying to explain why the couch was soaked.  
  
He had his arms stretched out to the sides along the length of the seat, hands grasping on to the cushions for dear life, as his mate crouched over his lap, bouncing furiously on his horribly hard cock. Jensen had his arms wrapped around Jared's neck, his face buried there too, panting harsh breaths and sounds that weren't really pleasure against his skin.  
  
After three days, they were both exhausted.  
  
Jensen was finding the whole experience totally overwhelming. He'd not been at the mercy of his wolf like this since his first heat. Since then he'd been on suppressants, so it was a shock when he realized he couldn't control his shift or his need to have Jared endlessly fuck him.  
  
Jared thought he'd had an idea what to expect but it was still a surprise just how strongly his wolf was reacting. The instinct to breed had taken over completely. He'd anticipated wanting Jensen, wanting to ease his discomfort, and being plain turned on, but actually it was more an urgency, a feeling that somehow Jensen was incomplete and that it was Jared's responsibility to remedy that. That the only way they could be whole, be fixed, was by filling his mate with pups, so he could see him swell and feel them wriggle inside him. It wasn't quite the sexy experience he'd been led to believe it was going to be.  
  
Jensen started to move faster, more urgently, his breaths becoming 'Ah's’, gradually getting louder, more intense. Jared wrapped his arms tight around his mate, one hand on his neck, the other circling his hips, taking some of his weight and guiding Jensen up and down his shaft.  
  
"Come on, Baby. You can do it. One more time. That's it."  
  
Then Jensen was arching up, spattering a pitiful amount of come between them, his head lolling back, going lax and boneless as he blacked out. The sensation of Jensen tightening around him, brought Jared to the brink. He squeezed Jensen's unconscious body tight, plunging him down three, four times before his knot caught and he growled as he came, his forehead pressing against Jensen's sweaty chest.  
  
When Jensen came to, Jared was idly running his fingers through his hair where he was laid out comfortably on Jared's chest. Jared had draped a blanket over them and was reading.  
  
The first time Jensen had passed out when he came, during the second day, Jared had panicked, thinking Jensen had suffered an aneurism or something. After a frantic call to the medical helpline, and the barely stifled laughter coming from the operator, it became apparent that this was totally normal, and he should just take advantage of the rest period. So he made sure he was prepared for some alone time while Jensen slept.  
  
Jensen shifted, pulling at Jared's knot, making his mate hiss, half in pain, half from the extra hard pulse his balls gave at the stimulation. He wiped at the drool on his mouth and sat up, looking into Jared's face. Jensen looked haggard, dark circles under his eyes, his skin dry and blotchy, lips swollen and split. And all Jared could think was how beautiful he was despite it all, and how he wanted to kiss him and never stop.  
  
Jensen coughed, making Jared flinch again, and croaked out, "I hate this."  
  
Jared kissed him as gently as he could and then offered him his water bottle. "I know. Won't be much longer now."  
  
Jensen tipped his head back and drank. Jared watched a drop escape his lips, running down the side of his chin, down his jugular, ending up on Jared's tongue as he licked up to meet it. Jensen squirmed away, giggling, trying not to spit water everywhere. He sat quietly, his eyes closed, lids tightening slightly in time with Jared pulsing inside him. He screwed the cap back on the bottle before asking quietly, "Do you? Do you hate it?"  
  
Jared watched Jensen for a moment, the way he was almost turning away from him, glancing up shyly through his lashes. Jared shrugged. "Yes. And no. I hate that you're...uncomfortable. I hate that you're going through this for me. I hate that my dick feels like someone has taken a sledgehammer to it. I hate that it's happened now, with all this going on." He gestured around the room. There were stacks of brown boxes everywhere, bits of bubble wrap and newsprint littering the floor. The place fairly echoed now that all of their belongings had been packed.  
  
Jensen looked down, nodding, but Jared took his face in both hands and raised it up so he could look in his eyes. "But I don't hate that I'm here with you. That I get to share this with you. That there's a chance that we might have a family at the end of this. That...that I don't hate at all."  
  
Jensen smiled, his face tired but genuinely happy. He leant down to rest his forehead gently against Jared's. "Do you think it happened yet?" Jared opened his mouth to ask but Jensen took his hand and splayed it out over his soft, sticky belly. "Do you think we made a family?"  
  
Jared smoothed his fingers across the pale freckled skin, skimming the downy line of hair that reached up towards Jensen's bellybutton, and imagined it distended, his mate full, being able to feel his pups under the surface. He smiled. "Maybe. It's pretty common for it to happen on the first cycle. And then with your heat coming early..."  
  
He didn't registered that he'd trailed off, mesmerized by his hands rubbing over his mate's abdomen, until Jensen laughed. The movement made them realize that Jared's knot was softening. They looked at each other, sighing, resigned to a quick shower and quicker breakfast before the movers arrived. Then getting the hell out of there before Jared needed to be back inside Jensen again.  
  
Suddenly, Jensen flung his arms around Jared's neck, clinging to him, and whispered into his skin, "I can't wait. I can't wait to put our baby in your arms."  
  
Jared held him tight and kissed the bite mark he'd given Jensen that first night. "Me too, Jen. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically three scenes that needed to happen but I was having trouble figuring out where to fit them in to the relevant parts of the story coming up. So I just stuck them here. Sorry, if they're a bit scrappy but writing is tough this month.  
> Also, there won't be a chapter next month unless I finish my BB in record time : )  
> A million cookies to somersault_j for her super fast beta and squee. She's a superstar ♥ Any remaining mistakes are mine, please point them out.
> 
> And just to let you know...this will not become a kid!fic. Not exactly...


End file.
